


Drinks and Dares

by Lotsolarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsolarry/pseuds/Lotsolarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a much needed night off in Japan the boys decide to indulge in some drinking and drinking games. Embarrassing dares and sexual frustration ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinks and Dares

"I don’t see why we couldn’t have just gone out for a pint, meself" grumbled Niall as he surveyed the contents of their hotel room minibar. "Loada shite in here."

"I don’t think Japan’s really known for its pubs, Niall" replied Liam smirking from the sofa.

"What would you know Liam, you thought Japan was next to Australia a few months ago" shot back Niall.

The other boys snickered, and even Liam had to grin guiltily. They had all convened in Harry’s room for the night, all pretty jet lagged from the flight over and the busy day they’d already had, but enjoying the chance of an evening off in the relative comfort of a hotel as opposed to a tour bus. Liam was reclined on the large plush sofa that sat against the wall opposite the bed, Zayn leaning against his propped up legs. Niall crouched by the minibar and was gathering every drink he could into his arms, which was a generous amount, and carried them over to the small coffee table in front of the sofa, setting them down. Harry and Louis were both on the king-sized bed, Harry laying on his stomach, his head propped up in his hands, while Louis sat beside him, tracing lazy circles on his back with his slender fingers.

"Alright lads, drink up" said Niall as he twisted the neck of his drink until the seal of the lid cracked open, and a hiss of gas from the fizzing liquor escaped. He tipped his head back and chugged it down enthusiastically. 

"Slow down a bit mate, yeah?" laughed Zayn, "we’ve got all night."

"And we can’t get too pissed, either" warned Liam. "It’s a busy day tomorrow, you really don’t want to be hung over."

"Ahh let the man enjoy his drink,” said Harry, grinning.

Louis smiled down at him, and swirled his fingers further down Harry’s back until they were resting over his buttocks, which he gave a cheeky smack, before pushing himself up off the bed and sauntering over to the coffee table to retrieve two drinks, bringing them back to Harry on the bed and returning back to his original position. 

"So what’re we up to tonight lads, then?" he asked. 

"I still say we should go out for the night, screw management," said Niall. 

"And have them on your case? Rather you than me mate" replied Liam. "Besides, I’m not really in the mood to be mobbed by people."

"We could play a board game?" suggested Harry jokingly. 

"Yeah, or twister" added Louis with a smirk at Harry.

"Definitely not twister" said Liam quickly. "No way after last time, that just ends up as an excuse for you two to grope each other."

Louis raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth in mock outrage, though ruined the effect by returning his hand to Harry’s behind and giving it a squeeze. “How dare you! As if we need an excuse!”

The others laughed and looked away, slightly embarrassed at their friends antics. Harry just turned his head to look at his boyfriend, giving him a wide, charming and beaming smile, which Louis returned. 

"SO!" said Niall loudly. “Shall we play a drinking game? Anyone got any cards?"

Nobody did.

"Spin the bottle?" suggested Louis slyly.

"NO!" They all chorused.

"Truth or dare?" suggested Harry.

Everyone laughed and nodded. Niall squeezed onto the sofa between Liam and Zayn, and Harry and Louis reluctantly moved from the bed to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table so they were all gathered around it, all grasping a drink.

Zayn also opened the large bottle of vodka that was on the table and tipped it into an empty mug, along with other bottles and drinks as he spoke, creating a dirty pint. The murky liquid looked foul. “Okay, rules are this; you get picked to do a dare or answer a truth, you do a shot. You complete it, you do a shot. You fail to do it, down the drink. And I think since this was Harry’s idea he should start it off.”

Everybody laughed, and Harry grinned and took a large gulp of drink. “Whatever, give me your best shot.”

Zayn leaned back in thought, a serious expression on his face, though his eyes sparkled. After a moment he spoke. “I dare you… To moon out the window.”

Everybody burst out laughing, including Harry. “Okay- there’s is absolutely no way I can do that!”

"Sure you can, Hazza! All you need is some Dutch courage" chortled Louis, grasping Harry’s hand that held his drink and forcing it to Harry’s lips, so the alcohol spilt into his mouth and down his chin, as Harry choked and laughed. He tried to push him away, but Louis held harder onto his hand, and with his spare hand clasped the curls on the back of Harry’s head, holding him in place so he could do nothing but try to swallow the amber liquid gushing from the bottle. When it was empty, most of it having dribbled down onto his t-shirt, Louis released him.

"You are such an arsehole!" he gasped once he’s stopped spluttering.

"Yep!" answered Louis proudly. "Now stop wasting time, Styles, and show your perky little bum to everyone outside." 

"Are you seriously expecting me to do this?"

Everyone nodded solemnly. 

"Fine!" He stood up and drew the curtain. It was pitch black outside, and with the bright light of the hotel room this meant he could see nothing. Luckily they were several floors up and their room window didn’t face the street, but rather a courtyard within the hotel. Still, he would be lucky to get away with this. But already he could feel the effects of the alcohol, his head beginning to feel pleasantly numb and a little dizzy, and he found he didn’t really care. He spun to face his friends, who were watching him open mouthed, so that his derriere was pressed against the window, and a split second later pulled hard at the back of his jeans so that them and his pants dropped enough to expose his arse to anyone lucky enough to be looking up at his window at that moment in time. He swayed his hips cockily and then pulled his jeans back up, pulled the curtains shut again with a flourish and took a bow. 

Everyone in the room sat in stunned silence for a moment, then burst into applause, roaring with laughter.

"That was absolute quality!" gasped Niall, holding his sides. "Get this man another drink!"

•

The game continued like this well into the night, the dares getting progressively sillier. They mainly stuck to dares as they’d had so many different questions asked of them in interviews over the years they pretty much knew everything about the others already. By one in the morning they had completed almost every challenge imaginable, including Niall writing an overtly sexual text message to Liam’s mum, supposedly from Liam himself, and Zayn filling his boxers with ice-cubes, which were slowly melting and, apart from making him very cold and uncomfortable, gave him the appearance of having wet himself. By this stage they were all pleasantly tipsy too, boarding on drunk, although no one as far gone as Harry, who was starting to sway slightly as he stood. 

"I think it’s time we get you to bed, love" smiled Louis, and Harry almost toppled over for about the fifth time. "You’re clumsy enough as it is without half the minibar in you."

"One more, one more dare!" shouted Harry as he steadied himself, voice slurred slightly. "Come ooonnnnn, it’s my turn!"

"Alright, alright! I got one!" Zayn yelled back, laughing. "Strip tease! You’ve got to give us a strip tease!"

"Mate, prepare yourself because I am all over this” Harry drawled, pulling out his mobile phone from his back pocket. He fiddled on it a moment before Nelly’s ‘Hot In Herre’ began blasting out the phones speakers. Everyone laughed appreciatively and then leaned back to watch, grinning like idiots as Harry placed the phone back in his pocket, the sound muffling slightly, and began to sway his hips exaggeratedly in time to the music, arms swinging madly in front of him. The look he was going for was rapper but he looked ridiculous, and the other boys rocked backwards cackling madly. 

Louis however was watching him intensely, still sitting on the floor but leaning back against the bottom of the bed for support, arms folded across his chest, a small arrogant smile tugging at his lips as he watched his boy dance. Harry continued to gyrate dramatically for comic effect, but when the chorus hit he grabbed the bottom of his loose black T-shirt, and with a wiggle eased himself out of it, revealing his broad, tattooed chest. Niall gave a joking wolf whistle, prompting Harry to swing the shirt above his head, causing the others to collapse in fits of giggles. Still though Louis watched on quietly, eyes roaming over his lean body, over every bulge and curve. Harry was spinning on the spot laughing, but as he turned to face Louis’ direction their eyes met. The carefree and slightly vacant drunken smile was quickly wiped from Harry’s lips, and he almost moaned aloud at seeing the look gazing back at him from the blue eyes. He continued to turn on the spot so that he no longer held eye contact with Louis, but he could feel his burning gaze fall across his broad back. He had held vague plans of taking his trousers off as the next part of the tease, but could feel the material at his crotch uncomfortably tightening, and had no desire to reveal his growing erection to his band mates. Well, not all of them, anyway. 

At that moment however, luckily for him, Louis took things into his own hands. With a smile across his face, (seemingly innocent, although Harry could see the wicked glint in his eye) he stood and too began to sway to the music, hands and arms moving in time, with more of an effortless grace than Harry could have ever mustered, and moved towards Harry. When he reached the boy he turned so his back was pressed against Harry’s front, and swirled his hips backwards in an exaggerated movement so that his arse was pressing against Harry’s crotch, providing some sweet and needed friction for the boy. The scene looked comical, and the other boys whooped and cheered in mock enjoyment, still giggling madly, but Harry gave a small groan, which Louis caught, causing his smug grin to widen. With a final wiggle of his bum, to which Harry pushed his hips forwards into, Louis turned around to face Harry. They were only inches apart and Louis swayed forwards, closing the gap, so that their bodies met, Harry’s naked chest pressed against Louis’ so that he could feel the beat of the other boy’s heart through the thin material of his own shirt. Slowly and carefully he wrapped his arms around Harry, as if giving him a hug, so that his hands met at the small of his back. He slowly and carefully slid them down for the third time that night towards his arse, passing slowly over the warm skin of his lower back and skimming the rough material of his jeans, slinking his fingers into Harry’s back pockets so he was cupping his arse, giving a light squeeze. Harry gasped again, but suddenly Louis’ hand was tightening in his right back pocket, and a second later he’d withdrawn his hands completely, and was holding Harry’s phone. He stepped back, still grinning at Harry and pressed the button at the top so the music suddenly stopped blaring.

The room was completely silent, and Harry was starring open mouthed at Louis, eyes wide, pupils blown and incredibly turned on. He went to take a step towards him, and then shook his head, as if remembering where he was, to look at the three other boys sitting on the sofa. All three were gaping up at him, apparently quite confused at the seemingly sudden sexual turn the game had taken.

The silence continued for a few moment’s longer, becoming a little awkward as the three turned to look at each other, embarrassed smiles on their faces.

"Well…" said Liam, making a brave stab at sounding casual, as he got to his feet, "it’s getting pretty late… I reckon it’s time to turn in lads."

"Um… Yeah, we should probably all head back to our rooms" said Niall, also trying to seem casual, though failing miserably as his shoulders began to shake with compressed laughter. "Zayn- Louis… Our rooms’ are on the floor above, you coming?"

"Yes" said Zayn at once, standing with the others and shuffling towards the door where Niall and Liam had already reached.

"I think I’ll stay here a bit longer, chat with Harry a bit" said Louis casually. Harry blushed, but Louis didn’t look a bit embarrassed as he sat back down on top of the bed.

"Right… Well, we’ll leave you to your… chat,” said Liam. "See you both tomorrow, night!" And as quick as he could he pulled on the door and escaped with the other two into the hotel corridor.

"Night!" called Harry after them, trying to sound cheery and normal, though failing as his voice broke slightly. As he shut the door on them he could hear their laughter erupt and bounce around the corridor after them. He shook his head slowly, slightly embarrassed, and turned back to face the room and Louis, who was still sat on the bed, still watching him intensely, still smiling that smug arrogant smile that Harry loved so much. He moved quickly towards him on the bed, sitting beside him and taking his face roughly in his hands and kissing him, hot and urgent, so that they both fell backwards, laying on the bed, and Harry had to break away to shake his head, trying to clear it again of that slightly drunken, dizzy feel. The night was young and he had hours to spend with Louis doing all sorts of unspeakable things, and he wanted a clear head to enjoy every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic!  
> You can find me on tumblr at freebirdlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
